


The Lonely Tale of Death

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Big Brother, Dr.Cossack is also scared shitless, Dr.Light is confused, Dr.Wily is scared shitless, Fear, Kazimir is confused, Kidnapping, Regret, Running Away, Skull's 'human' name is Kazimir (look that shit up), little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: “Kazimir!”He froze, Kalinka started crying again, her hands reaching up and grabbing at the air.“She’s not coming home, and we can’t visit her.” Mikhail hissed out through clenched teeth. “She’s gone, Kazimir...She died in labor…”Died? Kazimir gave Kalinka his finger to grab onto, he started to rock her again. Died? That only happens in movies, and by someone with knife hands, not while bringing a child into the world. “But...when is she coming back?”Mikhail sunk down. “Kazimir, she’s not coming back, ever...She was bleeding too much and she simply didn’t make it.”“B-but, you can fix her can’t you?” He squeaked out feeling the tension in the air.“Kazimir, leave me be…” Mikhail waved him away.Kazimir frowned carrying Kalinka to the nursery, setting her down in her crib, sitting down on the soft floor, sticking his hand through the bars. Kalinka clenched onto his finger.He stayed up all night with her, thinking about what the doctor said, even when Kalinka fell asleep, and the doctor went to bed. He laid on the floor trying his damned to understand that she couldn’t be fixed.





	1. A Monster Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Skull man is my fav Robot Master! People need to give him more love, being that out of all the Robot Masters he's more of a weapon only to protect Kalinka. Most media of Rockman/Megaman have Skull as this soulless towards Kalinka, and I can't simply see him doing that. Every one of Dr.Cossack's robots are super loving and protective towards her. Skull is meant to protect her, I believe he has this 'big brother' appeal to her like he'll take the brunt of everything to keep her safe. (That and I see a lot of my older brothers in Skull!)

The coffee scorched down his throat, yet he didn’t flinch, always enjoying the dark liquid hot, sipping it quietly. His aged eyes didn’t move from the monitors, watching a bright blue boy run down a long tunnel. He curled his lip up in anger, already 3 down, wouldn’t be long until Megaman was face to face with Cossack. Albert set the skull coffee mug down, waiting, Megaman was tackling Brightman now, that shouldn’t take long. “What kind of moron puts a light bulb on someone's head?” He mocked Cossack’s designs, finding many of them rather childish and useless.

Albert sighed, Brightman fell, easily, picking up his cup again, sipping the hot liquid as his eyes slid over to a smaller monitor. Not of a dark hallway, or a Robot Master, but of a small room, as a little girl with golden hair was curled up and rocking back and forth, clearly sobbing. Albert grinned. “Oh Cossack, you’d do anything for her wouldn’t you?” He grinned at that, itching his chin.

“Albert!”

Speak of the devil, Cossack’s angry face lit up another screen. “Good evening.” He raised his mug to the Russian scientist.

Cossack sneered, clearly stressed, his face pale, bags under his eyes, and his hair messier than Albert’s. “I’m begging you, let me talk to Kalinka.”

“That doesn’t look like begging, more like…” Wily pursed his lips together, rolling his head. “Demanding?”

“ALBERT!” Cossack gasped out, sighing, looking at his feet. “Please, just tell me she’s alright?”

Albert shifted his eyes over to the small monitor, Kalinka was still in a tight ball, sobbing. “She’s fine, you just raised a crybaby.” Albert’s hand shot forward, ending the video call with a flip of a switch. Smugly smiling as he leaned back, watching Thomas’ son run around his base. “Poor son of a bitch...or bastard in this case.” He shrugged.

“You’re one to talk.” A deep voice bellowed from the darkness.

A chill ran up Albert’s back, he gasped dropping his mug, shattered on the floor spinning around, so fast, cold sweat rolling down his back. “W-who's there?” He swallowed hard, trying to breathe, his heart racing.

It was dead quiet, but the constant hum from the monitors and the beeping, his heart beat in his ears. Then he heard it, a simple footstep, then another. Fear shaking him down to his soul, just as a tall figure emerged from the darkness, a cloak covering a skinny frame, the shoulders jutted out at inhuman angles. Albert sank down, trembling at this demon that lurked from the shadows, the hood pinned him down as two glowing eyes without irises stared at his soul. It inched closer and closer, towering over him, glaring at him with those white light eyes.

Albert was shaking, unable to find words to speak only gasping out breaths of air.

“Albert Wily…” It growled, the voice commanding and yet ghastly, the eyes narrowed down, becoming nothing but slits. Suddenly a hand, a bone hand reached forward, grabbing Albert by his collar, pulling him up with ease, forcing him to look into those eyes.

Albert panicked, trying to free himself from the iron grip, failing, his natural instincts taking over. “HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME! PE-GAH!”

He was silenced with bony fingers shoved in his mouth, pinning his tongue. A low growl stopped him from shaking, as his whole body was brought forward. “You scream again I’ll rip out your tongue and dislocate your jaw, understood?”

Albert was helpless, nodding.

“Alright,” The grip around his collar tightened, Albert tried to squirm, but the glare paralyzed him. “Where is the girl?”

He blinked, his mind splitting in two trails of thought, where Kalinka was, and why was Death asking him where she was. Then it hit him. “Guah…” He tried to speak the bones still holding his tongue down.

Death paused for a moment. “You lie to me, I’ll rip out your jaw and throat, and watching you bleed to death.”

Albert held his hands up, nodding as best as he could.

“Good,” One hand retracted away.

Albert took a moment to add more spit in his mouth, clearing his throat. “She’s in an abandoned hospital outside of town in the basement.”

Death rumbled, letting Albert drop to the floor. “I’ll come back if she’s not there, and I won’t hesitate.” The glowing eyes turned away, the cloak whipped elegantly, as the figure stalked away.

Albert watched, clutching his heart, gasping for air, still shaken, slowly getting to his feet, pulling up the chair, sinking down into it. He watched Megaman run through another battle stage, no longer interested in the boy. Blinking a few times as a red light blinked, it alerted him when someone was breaking into Kalinka’s cell. Slowly he brought his eyes up to the screen, and there it was, Death. Walking calmly down the abandoned halls, like it belonged in the old hospital, knowing where everything was. Down the stairwell, to the basement, stalking in the shadows, slowly, emerging and disappearing in the lights and shadows. Reaching Kalinka’s door, ripping it clean off smashing it into another wall. Kalinka jumped, terror in her face, she screamed as Death towered over her, Death didn’t wait, scooping up the little girl. Kalinka was helpless as she kicked and screamed in the thin arms, crying and begging to see her father.

Albert watched as Death took Kalinka out of the hospital, still breathless, shaking so badly that his hands couldn’t type. Checking his monitors again, seeing Megaman was face to face with Cossack. The image of the soulless unforgiving glowing eyes still in his mind.


	2. Death has a Heart

She was light, she used to be lighter than this, she’s grown, so had he. She stopped screaming, her eyes glued onto him. He pushed it away, walking behind stores, moving quietly in the night.

Just like that night long ago.

The wind was blowing, rocking the small house, making it creak with every gust. He sat alone on the couch, his stomach in a knot, his eyes glued to the small tv. No matter how many jump scares Jason did, or how many teens were violently murdered, it didn’t distract him from reality. Mikhail wasn’t back from the hospital. Mrs.Cossack went into labor that afternoon, it was a little early, but he watched the good doctor rush out with his wife. Sitting there by the window until the car was far gone.

From there he pushed down his giddiness, setting up the decorations for whoever came home. He knew that Mrs.Cossack could be in the hospital for awhile, but he couldn’t help but crack them out. That was over 8 hours ago. Bored he simply dug up from rated R horror movies.

They didn’t scare him, he knew how it all worked, makeup, trap doors. Even that the androids ripped of head was a man who stuck his head through a hole in a table and was covered in soup and spitting out milk. None of it scared him, no demon, no undead, no monster in the woods. He told himself that, to never be scared. When he was first online it was very different, he clung to Mikhail’s lab coat in public, he’d drain his battery when the house creaked at night, and every time he took a shower he never closed his eyes. He remembered meeting another Doctor, Dr.Light was his name, another brilliant robotics scientist, and his creation, Blues. Another robot like him, human but far from it. Blues was much different then Kazimir, he smiled, whistled and even played, he wasn’t scared of the downstairs, or the night. He was brave, Kazimir only hoped to be brave like him. That’s why he watched them, the horror movies, he told himself it was fake, a little lie in his mind, and it soon turned to truth. He left go of Mikhail’s hand and slept at night. But of course, the only reason why was that he wanted to keep the baby safe from the monsters in the night.

He smiled, the faint burning feeling in his chest returning again, he couldn’t wait, he wanted someone to play with. A little sibling to watch grow up, to teach, and to protect. He smiled, whipping off the peanut butter off of his lips before taking another sloppy bite of the sandwich. Loving the taste of the honey and the crunch of the roasted nuts.

He jumped hearing a door slam in the driveway, getting to his feet and turning the tv off, rushing to flick the lights off in the house and hide where he could. Waiting as he heard only one set of doorsteps, slow, and dragging along the ground. The front door knob jiggled as someone pushed a key into it, it creaked open.

NOW!

He flicked the light on, pulling a popper full of confetti, bursting from his hiding place.

“GAH!” Mikhail cried up in shock jumping back, clutching a bundle to his chest. Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. “Kazimir!” He shouted.

He froze already his gut turning cold, his face blanching, he sunk down. “S-sorry.” He apologized quickly as he could, he rarely heard that tone of voice, but that scared him more than any horror movie.

Mikhail sighed. “N-no, my bad, just…” He groaned rubbing his forehead.

The bundle shifted in his arms, then it burst into loud sobbing.

Whatever calm waters were suddenly shifted back into stormy seas, Mikhail started to rock the bundle. “Shhh, hush, hush… it’s okay.”

His gut turned inching closer to the doctor trying to peer over his arm to get a peek. Mikhail smiled pulling out a chair and sitting down, waving Kazimir over, he peeked over Mikhail’s shoulder. There in the bundle of a blanket was a little pink face, balling, little fists clenched up as it cried. “Hello.” He smiled.

“Kalinka,” Mikhail purred out at his child. “Suits her doesn’t it?”

“Her?” Kazimir turned his head confused, how could a little red face be a girl?

“Yes, her.” Mikhail rolled his eyes. “What did you want a little brother?”

Kazimir frowned, honestly he wanted a little brother, someone to tackle when they got home, someone to catch frogs with, not to sit for hours for nails to dry. “Kinda…”

Mikhail laughed, standing up, handing Kalinka to him. “Here, she’ll wear on you.”

Kazimir took Kalinka, holding her head carefully, she still cried, her fists still in tight little balls. Sitting down in the seat Mikhail was in, rocking her softly in his arms. Slowly Kalinka stopped crying, making a little ‘boo’ sound and looking up at him. He smiled down at her, with his other hand he poked her nose lightly, she made another ‘boo’ and took his finger in her hand. “Okay, but I’m not helping you with your hair, and you’re gonna learn how to catch frogs with me.”

“Kazimir!” Mikhail scolded playfully.

He laughed taking his finger away from her, turning to the doctor. “Hey, where're the misses?” He asked politely.

Mikhail paused, mug still halfway out of the cabinet, he licked his lips, setting the mug down. He clutched the sink. “She...She’s not coming home…”

“Oh...well we can visit her in the hospital.” He thought of how Kalinka’s mother would hold her child.

“Kazimir!”

He froze, Kalinka started crying again, her hands reaching up and grabbing at the air.

“She’s not coming home, and we can’t visit her.” Mikhail hissed out through clenched teeth. “She’s gone, Kazimir...She died in labor…”

Died? Kazimir gave Kalinka his finger to grab onto, he started to rock her again. Died? That only happens in movies, and by someone with knife hands, not while bringing a child into the world. “But...when is she coming back?”

Mikhail sunk down. “Kazimir, she’s not coming back, ever...She was bleeding too much and she simply didn’t make it.”

“B-but, you can fix her can’t you?” He pipped up feeling the tension in the air.

“Kazimir, leave me be…” Mikhail waved him away.

Kazimir frowned carrying Kalinka to the nersery, setting her down in her crib, sitting down on the soft floor, sticking his hand through the bars. Kalinka clenched onto his finger.

He stayed up all night with her, thinking about what the doctor said, even when Kalinka fell asleep, and the doctor went to bed. He laid on the floor trying his damned to understand that she couldn’t be fixed.

 

Kalinka stared up at him, her throat hurt from screaming, her limbs ached from being flung around and smacking into the bones. She was left to stare at him, he carried her softly, carefully, like a baby even. But he seemed oceans away from where they were, his eyes seemed glassy like he had tears under that skull mask.

Suddenly his bright green eyes shifted down to her, staring her back down, Kalinka jumped a little but froze, staring back at them. She wasn’t scared of him, she wasn’t scared when that red guy kidnapped her. She wasn’t afraid of anything, not even death.

They kept walking down the alleyways, Kalinka felt the grip of sleep, and slowly she shut her eyes curling up in his arms. Death looked down at her, taking the cloak he wore and bundling her up as he continued his journey. She still fit in his arm, and he still smiled under that mask, poking her little nose, only to be greeted with a small grunt and a hand grabbing his finger.

“I think I liked you more when you were pink.” He chuckled softly.

 


	3. A Father’s Fury

He tapped his fingers on the metal plating, a lump in his throat, he would never do this, but he had to. His little girl’s life was in danger, he already lost her mother, he couldn’t lose her. He sacrificed too much to keep Kalinka safe, even his life’s work, every robot he’s ever built was to keep her safe. Everything Mikhail did was for his daughter.

Never did he expect to fight his good friend’s son, Rock was the purest kid Mikhail could think of, even if he wasn't really a kid. He sighed as the red light flashed, it would be soon that Rock would come knocking. “I’m sorry Thomas.” He sighed, watching the little boy run through the obstacles. “I hope you can forgive me.” Mikhail climbed up the ladder, sitting down in the dome.

The Cossack Catcher was a simple design, just simply pick up Rock, not really hurt him if he could, sure he’d drop Rock a few times, but that can be repaired. He strapped himself in, running a quick diagnostics scan over the whole claw.

His mouth was dry, as he cracked his hands, sitting back in the seat and looking up at the wire through the glass dome. Slowly he let his whole body go numb, something he learned quickly to do after his wife passed. He had to numb himself when he started to design the Robot Masters, or when he dealt with contracts, even those long nights that Kalinka would cry. He had to numb himself to stop his own creations becoming mistakes again.

Mikhail’s shoulders relaxed slightly, taking each inhale of breath slowly. “Strange, I’m sure that Albert would’ve told me to dig up all my robots…” He talked to himself, a habit he could never break. He’d talk to his wife, and then to Kazimir, even Kalinka, it helped him think, and not feel alone at times. But now he felt alone. “Kazimir…” He chewed on his lip.

~BEEP!~

A red light flashed above him, Mikhail held his breath, shaking away the nightmare in his head. “I’m sorry Rock.”

Rock stepped into the dark room, buster drawn. “Dr.Cossack!” He called out, not raising his weapon. “Please! You’re a friend, I don’t want to fight you!” He stared out waiting for a response.

Mikhail held his tongue, gripped the two joysticks as the Catcher was lifted up into the air and the light flashed on.

“Dr.Coss-ACH!” Rock jumped back when the catcher fell down on him, snatching his leg. Mikhail’s stomach turned as he lifted Rock up. “Dr.Cossack, pleased!” Mikhail forced the lump in his throat to still, dropping Rock. The boy screamed collapsing onto the floor.

“I’m so sorry Rock.” He mumbled, cupping his mouth. Rock got to his feet again, a mix of determination and frustration written on his face. He didn’t say anything this time, jumping up into the air and shooting at the heavy duty cable. Mikhail smiled. “Clever like your father.” He followed Rock as he slid under the Catcher, and as he jumped aiming for the cable. He numbed himself every time Rock screamed or whenever his catcher shook from the buster shots.

Another shot slammed into the cable, the whole Catcher jerked at the movement, alarms flooded his ears. He was loosing power, and another buster shot or two and he’d come crashing down to the floor. Rock jumped up ready to fire another shot, Mikhail was sure he felt the world stop for a split second, just watching the buster charge.

“Megaman wait!”

Rock fell back to the ground, Mikhail jerked around freezing as Blues of all the robots in the world appeared. Mikhail’s blood boiled seeing Albert in the red robot’s hand, it took every ounce of self-control for him to not crush Dr.Wily right there. “B-Breakman?” Rock stuttered shocked by this whole ordeal.

Blues held up his hand shaking his head. “Protoman, Megaman patch me in with Dr.Light.” Protoman then turned to Mikhail. “Dr.Cossack is innocent in this whole ordeal, Wily here kidnapped Kalinka.” Protoman then shook Wily, Wily jerked, his face was white as a sheep and he looked terrified of anything that moved. “Got that Dr.Light?”

Mikhail lifted up the glass dome. “Megaman, how badly damaged are you?” He lowered the Catcher climbing out to Rock.

Rock smiled. “Just a few dents…”

“Don’t me modest with me,” He scolded. “Tell Dr.Light I’ll patch you up in my lab,” Mikhail turned to Protoman, his eyes narrowing on Wily. “Where is my daughter?”

Wily blinked slowly, he looked like was gonna throw up. “She’s...gone.”

He blacked out for a moment, the next second Wily was on the ground, blood from his nose and lip. Mikhail was held back by Protoman. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU WILY!” Rock rushed over stepping between the two doctors.

Another bright flash of light. “ALBERT! MIKHAIL!” Dr.Light and Roll appeared, Thomas rushed over to Wily, then faced Mikhail who was still being held by Protoman. “Mikhail, I understand, but calm yourself.”

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER?!” He howled out in rage, wanting Protoman to disappear so he could kick the shit out of Wily. “WHERE IS SHE YOU LIVING PIECE OF DOG SHIT!”

Thomas turned to Rock then to Roll. “Get him to the police, they’ll lock him up.” Rock and Roll nodded.

“NO! TELL ME WHERE KALINKA IS!” He screamed, thrashing against Protoman, the twins teleported out of the citadel, leaving Protoman, Thomas, and himself. “DAMN IT THOMAS, JUST LET ME PUT HIM IN THE HOSPITAL!”

Thomas frowned, looking at his first son. “Let him go.”

Protoman hesitated for a moment his arms disappearing.

Mikhail fell forward, but jumped to his feet, punching Thomas in the gut. “Why’d you let him go?!” He growled out, only to have Protoman shove him back, and help his father. He fell back, hissing with rage, digging his nails into the floor. “Damn you, Thomas…” He turned around blinded by rage. “You may not give two shits about your fake children, but mine can’t simply be replaced.”

Thomas looked up, still grabbing his stomach, he groaned, but he looked genuinely hurt. “Mikhail, I’m sorry, but...I promise you Albert didn’t do anything to Kalinka.”

He ground his teeth, hissing out, stomping as he paced back and forth, cracking his hands. “I can’t lose her, Thomas.”

“I understand.” Thomas looked at his son if the situation was different this would’ve been touching to Mikhail. “Blues,”

Protoman frowned, detesting the name. “Protoman.”

Thomas frowned back. “I’m gonna call you what I named you, and what I soldered into you I.C. chip, got that.” Thomas licked his lip, leaning onto Blues. “What did you see at Wily’s lab?”

Protoman took a moment. “He had monitors, bunches of them, one of them was set to what looked like an abandoned hospital.” He licked his lips. “After I got Wily handcuffed to a pipe I went down to investigate...and Kalinka wasn’t in the hospital at all, but there was a busted door.” Protoman looked to the floor. “But I came back to ask Wily what happened and h could barely speak, he was in shock. Just completely frightened.”

He hissed. “Damn it...He has to be hiding her…” He snarled pacing even faster in the tight circle. 

“Mikhail, we’ll find her, come on we got to go the police station…” Thomas looked to his first son. “Mind helping us get Kalinka back?”

Guilt swamped Protoman’s face, his shoulders sunk down. “Yeah...You’ll need my reports, but then I’m out.”

 

He sat down on the spinny leather stool, hovering over his small work bench, reaching up and pulling the cord to a light. Seeing his oily tools spread out in a mess, some filthy rags piles up, he sighed, taking off his lab coat and hanging it up.

“Do you need anything Dr.Cossack?” Asked as Rock and her started to bring in Ringman. Roll, always thinking about others, always smiling and ready to help, such a good girl.

“N-no, but thank you.” He wanted to smile at her, ask her for some tea or something, but he couldn’t even look at her. The same bright blonde hair that Kalinka had, the same cheerfulness, even the same laugh, he knew Thomas slightly modeled Roll after a young Kalinka, and Mrs.Cossack too. But he didn’t know how spot on his friend was at that.

Thomas stepped aside, letting his children grab another Robot Master, thanking them. “Mikhail,” He crept up behind his friend, placing a welcoming hand on his shoulder. “You should eat, or at least drink something.” Always kind, if only there were more people like Thomas in the world then humanity might get somewhere. That exact same kindness reflected in every one of his creations, even in the repaired Robot Masters that Wily built. That’s why he couldn’t help but feel guilty. “You can’t just work yourself non-stop.” Thomas smiled.

Mikhail rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It doesn’t make sense...Wily’s hysterical, he’s even happy to be in jail.” He shook his head, his eyes landing on the soldering iron. “Thomas, I’m sorry I acted out earlier.”

Thomas laughed, slapping his back. “I’ve been watching to punch him for years now, and I could ever hit that hard.”

“N-no, I said somethings that weren’t...right, and I’m sorry Thomas, I really am. You’re a great father and your kids are nothing but living angles.” The knot in his stomach tightened. “I wasn’t in the right state of mind an-”

“Mikhail, it’s okay, I understand, and I can’t thank you enough, Blues is hanging around for a bit and I at least can ask him if he’s doing alright.” Thomas pulled up another chair. “Don’t worry we’ll find her.” Thomas patted Mikhail’s back.

Rock and Roll walked in again, this time Roll just held the door open as Protoman and Rock heaved in Diveman. He sunk down as his other Robot Masters were brought it, watching as the last one, Pharaohman, was set down. Thomas thanked all three of his kids, turning to Protoman, he opened his mouth but closed it looked at his feet.

“Thank you…” He stood up. “You’re all welcome to spend however long you need here.” Mikhail scratched the back of his head. “Just make yourself at home.” He pulled a fake smile.

The twins smiled back, thanking him as they scurried off. Protoman hesitated for a moment, watching where they went, then turning back to the doctors. “Dr.Cossack,” He didn’t face his father, only pinning Mikhail with his stare. “We’ll find her.” He simply said before turning to leave the two doctors alone, shutting the door behind him.

Thomas looked at him, a sad glimmer in his eyes. “Think he’ll stay?”

He shrugged. “Hopefully for awhile.” Mikhail turned around sitting back on the chair digging up some tools before working on Ringman.


	4. Familiar

Comfy, really comfy, she rolled over not wanting to open her eyes just yet, it was just so comfy. Like she was wrapped up in a sleeping bag, or swaddled like a baby. Kalinka finally peeled open her eyes as the morning sun broke through a boarded up window. She gasped sitting up, finding herself far away from the pink and red room she had at home. The colorful kitten posters were replaced with cracks in the wall. The whole room was horrible, the floorboard beaten down and warped, a leaking pipe from the ceiling hovered over a puddle with black mold. The windows were covered up with wooden beams and cardboard, even the bed she was in was lopsided as it was missing a post. The door was hanging at a weird angle due to no hinge.

She frowned looking down at the pile of blankets, but it really wasn’t a pile more like a massive cocoon of them, every one of them wrapped around and around her. She pulled them apart, sliding off the side of the bed, finding a beaten down nightstand and her hat, but under her feet was a set of slippers. Kalinka shoved the hat on her head, then slipped the slippers on her feet, thinking about how she got her.

Fear ran through her body, she was kidnapped by that horrible Wily, but then kidnapped again by some freak with a strange obsession for Death. Death took her. She shook in place, the cold block of ice in her stomach sinking down. Kalinka held her breath creeping towards the door, peeking out through the cracks.

There was a hallway, a short one, one room was a bathroom, then there was a kitchen and what looked like a living room and a small place to have a meal. The only sound was of the birds outside and the tv playing softly.

She swallowed her fear, she was kidnapped her father would save her, he always saves her. She winced when the door creaked open, finding it odd that the door wasn’t locked, but shrugged it off as she crept out of the room. Poking her head into the bathroom, finding it was empty, then into the kitchen, seeing once again there was nobody.

Finally, she stuck her head into the living room where the tv was playing, quickly ducking back down. There he was, that thing, Death, but the mask was sitting on the coffee table, along with what looked like some guns, and even some human bones.

The ice in her stomach rolled, she was kidnapped by a cannibal! Kalinka turned around, sinking down the small post that separated the kitchen from the living room. She thought back to anything that she knew of cannibals, escaping, and survival, everything that came back up was horror movies. And the blonde girl always dies!

“Of all my wives you’re the least agreeable.”

“But still alive.”

Kalinka paused for a moment, she knew that voice. She stood back up, poking her head into the living room. The voice was coming from the tv, an old black and white movie playing, Death was still watching with, not even noticing her. “Vincent Price?”

He jumped gasped, looking at her. “Yes, good one.” He blinked a few times, his dull green eyes staring at her. He wasn’t Death, but he looked like it, or near it. He was rather pale, almost white, he had pointy cheekbones, his eyes were slightly sunken into his skull. He had a round but noticeable chin, but what stuck out the most was that his eyebrows were white, yet his hair was a pale pink. “Good to see you’re up, name the movie.”

Kalinka stared at him a moment longer, looking back to the tv. Watching as Vincent was leading a group of people into a mansion, one of them was talking about all the murders in the house. Then tell one lady to not stand over a stain, but she did and blood started dripping on her hand. “House On Haunted Hill?”

He nodded smiling. “1959, her sit down I’ll get you something to eat.” he stood up, towering over everything, hitting his head on the low ceiling. “Ow,”

“Wait, wait, wait, what?” Kalinka frowned falling onto her butt and pushing herself back to the wall.

“Aren’t you hungry? I mean breakfast?” He asked equally confused.

“You don’t just make breakfast for someone you kidnapped.” Kalinka stared at him completely confused.

He frowned. “Well, to be frank, I did kinda save you.”

“And I woke up in a wreck of an apartment if you wanted to save me then drop me off at the police, or my house, something.”

He sighed. “Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m not here for money, I just want some answers.” He walked past her, into the kitchen. Pulling out some bread and some peanut butter. “I really don’t have like, eggs or butter or anything like that so a peanut butter sandwich will be alright with you, m’lady?”

Kalinka took a moment, thinking, then stood up slowly, nodding. “I’d like that.”

He smiled softly, making a sandwich, then handing it to her.

“Okay…?” Peanut butter was her favorite, she took a bite, enjoying the roasted crunchy nuts, and the honey sweetly mixed with the peanuts. “How’d you know I love peanut butter, and you got the best brand?”

He shrugged. “I love this brand too, always brings back good memories. Come on, sit with me there’s a Vincent Price marathon all day today.”

Kalinka took another bite, she studies him as he sat down and turned up the volume as someone dropped a dead rat into a vat of acid on the tv. He wasn’t scary looking, he may be intimidating, but he looked lonely and sad, but there was something off, he was familiar with her, somehow.

 

Kalinka sat down next to him, taking another bite. “So you’re not a cannibal and aren’t gonna eat me?”

He burst into laughter falling back onto the worn down sofa. “No, no, that’s amour, not human remains, go ahead try to pick it up.”

Kalinka swallowed another mouthful of sandwich, picking up his mask plate, gasping at the weight of it. “Oh my God, how do you carry this?”

“I’m all skin and bones, but I’m not weak.”

Kalinka set the mask down, picking up another piece, his forearm guard, almost falling off the sofa. But she heaved it up onto her lap, turning it over and over. “This is metal, and heavy metal for that fact...and you wear all this?”

He nodded, relaxing back into the sofa, yet it tugged at him lightly. Didn't she recognize him? Maybe it would be best to just drop her off at the old place, and just disappear, and for sure he wasn’t gonna carry out the mob’s orders like their dog. He heard about Mikhail going to war with his close friend Dr.Light, but he didn’t believe it. But the mob got the word that Kalinka could have a mighty high price on her head, so he was asked for the job. Little did anyone know that he wasn’t human, or that he was once a Cossack Creation. So it was easy, he just wanted to know if Kalinka remembered him, who was truly was. He took the skull mask from her turning it over and over in his hands.


	5. Pure Unfiltered Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holloween everyone!

He saw his faint reflection in the glass, then Thomas’ and his two children, and two detectives. But he could care less about them, he glared through his own reflection of his eyes, pinning Wily with his hate. He held his breath waiting as another detective walked into the room where Wily sat.

Wily licked his lips, looking up at the man. “Good morning, got anything to drink?” He asked politely, his hands cuffed and resting on the table. He rubbed his eyes. “I had trouble sleeping last night, just something.”

The man frowned, looking up at the glass, nodding, Mikhail heard one of the officers walk out.

The one in the room with Wily sat down, waiting. “So, we know you did it, and all that bu-”

“If I told you what happened you wouldn’t believe it.” Wily cut in, licking his mouth, his eyes shifting side to side, he shook in his seat. “I just can’t be true.”

The door opened as the other officer gave the one in the room a small cup of water. “Here.” He left.

Mikhail held his breath, digging his fingernails into the paint on the metal window cell. Thomas walked up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find her.”

His gut turned, shivers ran up his back. “I just hope she’ll be the same.” He wanted his daughter back, the exact same smile, how she’d hum absently, and even watch horror movies late into the night. All the good and bad habits she had, from the best olivier salad, to how Kalinka would try to get some of the Masters to go frog and toad hunting with her. Kalinka was perfect, even if she did behave different from the ideal little girl, unlike Roll, Kalinka wouldn’t flinch away from gore or go away from a dark hallway with a flickering light at the end. She was brave. Brave like Kazimir, fearless like Kazimir.

Wily cleared his throat resting his elbows on the metal table. “I’ll tell you everything, it’s up to you if you want to believe it, I’m not sure I do either.” Wily sighed, long as he collected his thoughts. “Death, that’s what came to her.”

Mikhail felt Roll’s hand on top of him, Thomas gripped his shoulder while Rock held onto the metal window cell his fingers digging up paint as well.

“What?” The officer stopped, sitting down and stared at Wily. “You’re not joking…”

Wily shook his head, shivering, unable to look up at the officer. “Death, I’m not kidding, Death, the whole skeleton with a cloak just snuck up behind me.”

“What did he look like? Are you sure it was a he?”

Wily nodded. “That voice, it was so empty so cold, he didn’t need to show any anger, just heartless. He had this faint glow to him, a green glow, his eyes were green, but as I said, and will say again Death. Skeleton. His face is faceless.”

The officer with them gasped, the other in the room with Wily looked into the window, nodding. Mikhail heard the door slam shut as the officer rushed out, then rushed back in holding a vanilla folder then rushing to the room where Wily was held. “Here, was this him?” He slid the folder over.

Wily’s eyes widened, the veins on his forehead stuck out, he gasped for air jumping out of his seat, screaming.

They all gasped Thomas let go of him rushing out the other door and appearing in the interrogation room, Rock and Roll followed. Thomas instantly looked at the photos his face blanching, Roll tried to comfort Wily and Rock tired to hold him still. Mikhail stayed there, taken aback at how Wily acted, he knew Wily was scared but not like this. Slowly he made his way through the door, the two officer chatting among themselves both looking up at him. Thomas turned to Wily, then they looked at him, and finally, Rock and Roll looked up, all eyes on him. Mikhail pulled the photos to him, hovering over the metal table.

“Uhh...Dr.Cossack, we hate to inform you this but, that thing that took your daughter, it’s well known here.” One of the men spoke up, his voice trembled with fear. “I know it’s impossible to think but, Death, its’ been related to many illegal activities. Some say it’s a mob boss’ dog, others say it wanders the woods and kills those who deserve it.” The officer cleared his throat. “We don’t know much about it, but...that’s all we got.”

Mikhail blinked slowly, spreading out the photos, the first one was a blurring figure walking in the snow, a green glow surrounding it. There was another clearer up close, a cloak wrapped around a thin figure, the shoulder jutted out, but from under the hood a skull with soulless eyes looked out. The last picture was a sketch, and it was the same mask, the same cloak, green soulless eyes.

His stomach turned as he picked up the sketch, he felt all the blood in him turn cold. “No…” He barely said it. “I have to go.” He slammed the picture on the metal table, turning sharply and sprinting out of the room, down the hallway, yanking his coat off the rack.

“Mikhail!” Thomas ran after him along with his two children.

His foot was halfway in his car. “I have to check something!”

Thomas put his foot between the door and the car. “Let me drive.”

Mikhail hissed, looking up at the morning sky, the sun peeking out, the snow slowly drifting. “Fine.” He snapped handing the keys over to his friend. 

 


	6. Fire Escape

The snow slowly drifted down, already building up on the sidewalks, the roads, and street lamps. It crunched softly under his feet as he watched below, it was night now, but that didn’t stop the city it still buzzed with activity. The lights burned into the black void of a sky, the distant shouts could still be heard, it was a beautiful site, but a volatile one.

He blinked slowly, his eyes dry, he had been blinking a lot, he had gotten used to the darkness. His forefingers dug into the railing of the fire escape. The cold didn’t bother him, but every time he felt troubled he stood out there watching the world scurry like a bunch of mice. The first time he killed he stood out here for 3 days straight, and he was here again, troubled.

He heard Kalinka stir on the sofa, slowly she made her way over to the fire escape. He looked over his shoulder, seeing she was tightly wrapped up in a thin blanket. “Use the cloak that handing up, it’s heavy but it’ll keep you warm.”

Kalinka smiled softly, walking over to the coat rack and pulling the cloak, wrapping it around herself. She made her way over to him, she started to trip on the long length.

He snorted rolling his eyes. “Here.” He stepped back into the apartment, kneeling down and pulling up the cloak. He tugged it tight, wrapping it around and around and finally tucking it. “There.”

“Uh, thanks, got any shoes?”

Skull frowned only Kalinka’s boots would fit her. “How about I use this barrel for you to sit on?” He picked up a small barrel that was in the corner of the room, stepping out the window again and setting it down in the snow. Kalinka waddled over to the window, he chuckled softly picking her up and setting her down on the barrel. “Comfy?”

She nodded pulling up some of the fabric to cover her nose and mouth. “You still haven’t told me your name.” Her voice was slightly muffled.

“Don’t have one, or one that I want you to know.” He started off at the lights.

“Well I gotta call you something, one does not simply watch a 12 hours Vincent Price marathon and not know the name of whom they watch it with.” Kalinka pouted but then pulled the fabric up again.

“Give me a nickname, all I ask is the nickname better be good.” He started to zone out.

“Well...I guess I’d like to find out some more about you before calling you something.”

He hissed, his gut turning. “No.”

Kalinka flinched, surprised at the sudden snap. “Sorry…”

He didn’t like that the tension in the air, it reminded him of when Mikhail would come home exhausted and yell at him when things weren’t ‘perfect’. “No, you’re fine, either way, I don’t want to do harm to you, and I expect us to go our separate paths.” He shrugged off the faint sting in his core.

“I guess.”

“Welp 21 questions?”

“More like 100, can I go first?” She asked softly, he nodded. “Why the ‘Death’ look?”

“Only good armor I got, and honestly it looks good doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, umm…”

“Why the earrings, you’re too young to have pierced ears.”

Kalinka stuck her tongue out. “I like them, just like you like to look like you’re trick or treating every night.”

“Smart ass.”

“Why do you live in such a dump?”

“No schooling, no home, and I’m a hitman/dog for the mob, so yeah this place is a dump, I do mack good money but I rarely use any of it. What hobbies do you have?”

“Well, I’ve been in bellat for 5 years, I play the piano, and like To dance...BUT, even though I want to be a princess, you know I like horror, catching frogs and toads and I don’t shy away from the darkness or the sight of blood. What hobbies do you have?”

He snorted at that. “Well horror movies, working for the mob, and I know how to make some great fake blood.” The snow crunched under his feet. “What was it like, growing up?”

Kalinka frowned. “It was...lonely, well once daddy started making the Robot Masters I finally had some friends or ‘big brothers’. My dad always worries over me, babies me, and I love him but right now he’s most likely freaking out, it think he doesn’t trust me.”

“Oh.” He blinked slowly. “And your mom?” He mentally screamed at himself when his voice sounded droopy.

“My...my mother?” Kalinka pulled her legs to her chest, looking down at the snow. “My father showed me pictures of her when Mother’s day was celebrated at school, he told me about her. I wish I knew her, he says she had a lovely voice, always walked with grace, but she was loving and caring for him.” Her little eyes started to tear up, she quickly blinked them away. “What was your mother like?”

His heart stung, his ‘mom’, Kalinka’s mom? He tightly gripped the railing. “My mom...she...was always there, always smiling, picking me up when I scraped my knees. She smelled of cinnamon and dried tomatoes, she loved to sing and hum, and every now and then she’d dance when she was happy. She was always understanding, loving and caring, and made the best peanut butter sandwiches. But she wasn’t one for scary things, hated scary movies, and for the protection of my family and her I started to watch them. And I got nightmares left and right, but told myself it was for my family, so I wasn’t scared anymore.”

Kalinka beamed at him. “That’s so sweet! I wish I could say those things about my mom… But I never got to meet her…”

He frowned, patting her back. “It’s okay, I had a short time with my mom too, I miss her, I wish you could’ve met her.”

She smiled. “Well, you have her kind heart.”

He laughed. “When did you get so smart?”

“That’s it!” Kalinka jumped up off the barrel, winching at the cold, he hissed picking her up quickly, she clung to him. “I found a name for you, and thank you.” She grinned ear from ear. “Sugar Skull!”

He snorted at that, rolling his eyes. “Alright, but you long call me that, now want another sandwich?”

She nodded as he closed the door behind them, setting her down on the counter as he fixed up two sandwiches. Swinging her legs innocently and watching him with the cutest smile, the exact same one that she’d have on her face when she was a baby and reached up to him.


	7. Too Cold For You Here

Thomas held his tongue as Mikhail practically was jumping in his seat, part of him wanted to put his friend in a child seat. His friend was nothing but a wreck when Albert told him Kalinka was gone, but this wasn’t even close to a ‘wreck’. The air in the car could be cut with a knife, Rock and Roll sat in the back, Roll was squeezing her brother’s hand as they stared out the window. Thomas himself had a knot in his stomach and he hadn’t slept since he got here, worried over Mikhail and Kalinka. Mikhail, on the other hand, was pale, he refused to sleep or was unable to eat only living off of coffee and pure anxiety.

Thomas tried to relate to Mikhail, thinking back to when Blues first ran off, Mikhail was dealing with his own issues at the time, Albert was on the front lines. Only once he started his work on the first line of Robot Masters did he find out that Mikhail’s wife passed. It wasn’t like when Rock went to battles, Thomas knew his son’s foe, he was there constantly backing him up, always hanging over him. Mikhail simply didn’t know.

The car’s back end wiggled as they hit a patch of ice, Thomas regained control quickly, mumbling a ‘sorry’ to everyone. Mikhail shot him a look but then turned away as the sun climbed into the sky. Mikhail lived away from the city, he got headaches from the air at times, another hour and they would finally reach Mikhail’s home.

The silence in the car slowly built up this tension, even more, Rock and Roll felt it, Roll scooted closer to her brother. Rock did his best to shield her.

Thomas was left to break the ice, licking his lips, but the only thought on his mind was the figures in the pictures. “Why do you think that thing glows?”

Mikhail dug his nails into his forearms, clenching his jaw. “Thomas, we’re not talking about this now.”

He hated how Mikhail talked like each word threatened him, that his fire would raise hell if he had to. “Sorry…”

Mikhail sighed rubbing his forehead. “I’m the one who should be saying that. Thomas, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I get that you’re scared, we all are Mikhail.” Thomas smiled.

Mikhail chuckled softly, it was forced.

Luckily the drive ended quickly, as he parked in the garaged as more snow came down, shivering as he stepped out and opened the door for Roll. Rock scooted out after her. Mikhail sprung out, slamming the door and rushing into the house. Rock followed right behind him, then Thomas who kept Roll back, worried over his daughter.

Blues stood in the kitchen, holding an E-can watching as they all rushed by. “What the?” He set the can down trailing behind them.

Mikhail skidded to a stop in the middle the hallway, glaring at the wall, he started to dig his fingernails into the plaster, hissing. “Damn it.” He spat, running back into the garage.

Thomas stood still, confused, Blues stood close to Roll. “Uhhh… Mikhail?”

A split second later his friend came running back in with an ax, scaring all of them, Blues made a squeaking noise and shield Roll. Rock dove to the side and Thomas joined his son on the floor. Mikhail carried the ax over his head, a look of determination on his face, swinging the blade into the wall. Roll screamed clinging to her older brother, Blues started to back up still protecting her. Thomas slowly pulled himself to his feet, and Rock stood between him and his friend. Mikhail swung again, a cloud of white dust covered his face, taking off his glasses and swinging the ax again. The blade went through the wall, he yanked it down dragging down the hole, the wood started to fly around them.

“MIKHAIL?!” Thomas shouted over another cry as his friend swung again.

Mikhail panted dropping the ax, pulling a small flashlight from his front pocket, poking his head into the darkness. “Cobwebs.” His hand absently reaching for the ax.

Thomas rushed forward taking the ax away.

Mikhail pulled himself out of the hole, glaring at him. “Give me back the ax.”

“For what? A new bathroom?”

Mikhail groaned, yanking it out of his hands. “Thomas, I have a basement. YAAAAAA!” He howled as he cut into the wall again.

Thomas inched back, taking Rock with him, Blues did the same with Roll, letting his friend destroy the wallpaper, plaster and what was a blocked off door. A few minutes later the hole was big enough for Mikhail, he let the ax slip through his fingers, slipping in. Thomas looked at his oldest son, shooting him a confused look. Blues mirrored the look perfectly, turning to Roll and telling her to stay up here. “Rock I want you up here too.” He patted Rock’s shoulder.

Rock frowned but nodded, following his sister, Thomas watched them sit in the living room. “You coming old man?” Blues stuck his head out of the hole.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Glad that you still have that same smartass element in your programming.”

“Ah, my joints!” Blues teasing his father as he stepped down the stairs. “But seriously he blocked off the basement? Not at all serial killer like.”

Thomas followed him, pulling out his own little flashlight. “Here.” He handed it to Blues. “But now that I think about it, yeah Mikhail does have a basement...I’ve only been down here...like twice?” He guessed trying to recall those two other times, the first was when he first was shown around the house. The second was after the funeral as he helped his friend move things downstairs.

They both jumped as Mikhail threw something causing piles of junk to crash down.

“I’m a robot I can’t shit myself!” Blues called.

“Boy, I swear to God I’m gonna shove some soap into your mouth.”

“I drink oil, how bad can soap be?”

They reached the end of the steep stairs, Mikhail shoved more boxes aside making a thin walkway. “Damn it.” He cursed again, his voice muffled by the flashlight in his mouth.

“Shove some soap in his mouth.” Blues joked trying to break the tension.

Mikhail crused again, throwing a pot across the room, shoving a stack of magazines into a corner. “So much shit.”

“Mikhail, what on Earth are you doing?” Thomas asked, pulling Blues close to him worried that his son would get in the way. He smiled to himself glad that Blues didn’t shrug him off.

“Moving shit.” He mumbled.

Thomas groaned. “Mikhail just tell me what’s going on.”

He stopped, slamming down another pile of books. “I need to check something.”

“Check what?” He pushed past his son, grabbing his friend’s shoulder. “Check what, Mikhail?”

Mikhail slapped away his hand. “Just… help me move this all, I need to get to that corner.”

Thomas sighed, looking to Blues, Blues shrugged, picking up another box and setting it down away from the mess. Thomas inwardly thanked his oldest son, proud that he was there, but even more so for his younger siblings. Time passed quickly as Mikhail dug farther and farther into the mess, moving boxes, books, lamps, and even old furniture. Everything caked in layers of dust, dead bugs, and spider webs every once in awhile a spider or beetle would crawl out in alarm. Mikhail pushed his way over to the other side of the room, shoving away a red door that was placed there. He stopped cold, in front of him was a blue tarp covering something.

“Mikhail?” Thomas backed up, unsure what his friend just uncovered.

“It doesn’t make sense, how could he have gotten out?” Mikhail pinched the layers of caked on dust on the tarp, frowning. “It was locked from the outside…” He gripped the tarp in his hands yanking it off. A cloud of dust hid his friend as the tarp was thrown to the ground. Revealing what looked like some kind of capsule, thick wires hung down from the sides and into the wall, made of metal and what looked like thick smoked plexiglass. And a massive number lock on the side. “How?” Mikhail got to his knees, scurrying around as he checked every inch of the pod.

Thomas looked at Blues. “Thank you, could you keep an eye on the twins please Blues?” Blues frowned but nodded watching his feet as he snaked through the mess that they made and up the stairs. Thomas waited to hear Blues’ footprints through the floorboards, turning back to Mikhail. “What’s going on?”

Mikhail patted his coat pocket pulling out a Leatherman multi-tool, flipping it open to a screwdriver and started working on the plexiglass cover. “Thomas...I’ve made a massive mistake, I made it years ago…” He sighed pulling back his Leatherman, eyeing the key lock. “I...I was scared when the Russian government started attacking people when the rebels swooped through the smaller towns. Kalinka was just a little baby, I was just so scared…” Mikhail fiddled with the keypad. “But...How?”

“Mikhail, tell me what’s going on!” Thomas snapped, fed up with Mikhail refusing to answer him.

Mikhail sighed, turning to face his friend, fear in his eyes. “Kazimir.” The name hung in the air, the air felt like the cold outside.

“I thought...He was lost…” Thomas started at his friend, seeing something empty.

 

Mikhail turned back, thinking back to the code to unlock the capsule. Finally pressing in the code, a green light flashed and the pod door popped open. He took his flashlight again peering into the pod. It was dark, dust powered the plastic ‘bed’, wires were torn out of their sockets, dents marked the metal, and there were several starches like someone trying to escape their grave.

His gut turned as his eye settled on a pile of papers, reaching forward and picking up one of the papers. It was a little drawing, one he had seen before when Kalinka was younger she would spend hours drawing. And Kazimir would hover over her, always with a protective look in his eye. The drawing was simple two figures in a flower field, one was Kalinka in a pink ballet uniform, the other figure was Kazimir holding Kalinka’s hand. And at the top of the page in red crayon, it said “my big brother”.


	8. Sweater Weather

It was quite the blizzard outside rocked the building, the tv would fuzz now and then, and the candles he lit provided some light. He watched the flame flicker, how the light would constantly shift on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa, leaning onto the armrest, drifting far away from the little run down apartment.

“Sugar Skull?” Kalinka looked over her shoulder, bundled up in every form of a blanket he had around.

He blinked returning back the reality. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you cold?”

Always kind, worrying about someone else, so observant. “I’m always cold, you get used to it.”

She frowned, getting up, the blankets dragging behind her, Kalinka pulled an arm from the bundle tugging one of the blankets lose. He took the blanket wrapping it around himself as Kalinka sat down on the sofa. “It’s kinda funny.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m not scared of you.” She turned towards him. “It’s like...I just have this trust in you…”

He turned back to the static that was taking over the tv. “When I was younger I was scared of the dark, clowns, and spiders. I’d always run up the stairs, panicking. I got used to the fear, and slowly became brave. But I found out that it’s not the spiders or the dark you have to be scared of. It’s the people you let into your heart, the ones who smile, the ones who tuck you in at night, even who brought you into this world. They can cut you deeper than any clown, or spider.”

“What happened?” Kalinka for once didn’t sound like her cheery self.

“I ran away, I was scared.”

“Oh… I wish you had a nicer life.”

They sat there, quiet for hours and slowly Kalinka started to drift off, her little head having trouble staying up. Soon she snuggled up on the sofa, her blonde hair a mess, her hands curled in, dreaming.

“Sugar Skull...cute name…” He said to himself, picking her up carrying her as if Kalinka was made of glass. Setting her down on the bed, wrapping her up. His back cracked as he stood up straight, looking down at Kalinka. “It’s a good name.” He lightly moved a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Smiling as he crept out of the room and shut the door as quietly as he could.

He hummed walking down the short hall again, it was an old tune, one that his creator would hum when he was happy. He stopped leaning against the wall as he stared at the tv as it rang with static.

Kalinka ran towards him in her little pink onesie, jumping into his arms giggling happily, he scooped her up sitting down on the sofa, dragging a blanket over the both of them. Flipping on the tv to a scary movie, Kalinka grinned ear from ear, curling up in his lap. They leaned back watching the tv, every now and then Kalinka would jump a little but then giggle. She almost never got scared watching a movie, it was always the cheap jump scares that got her. But always clutching his arm.

It was these late nights that they loved, Mikhail was out working late, leaving them to stay up late and eat junk food and watch the scariest movies. When Mikhail started staying in the lab late at night and early in the morning it became his whole job to take care of his little sister. He didn’t mind it too much, it was fun running out at sunset and catching frogs, coloring with crayons with her, sharing a peanut butter sandwich.

Theses nights Mikhail would come home so late that they would already be in bed, and he wouldn’t know a thing.

Kalinka yawned pulling the blanket up to her chin, her little eyes drooping.

“You sleep little cub?” He asked as the movie flipped to commercial.

Kalinka looked up at him, reaching out with her little hands. “Big Bear…” She yawned again, nuzzling under his chin, closing her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. “Alright little cub, I’ll let you sleep on me for a little bit.”

Kalinka grumped but stilled slipping into a deep sleep.

He turned back to the tv, watching the remaining 30 minutes of the movie before picking Kalinka up and tucking her in. Stopping as he was about to close the door seeing a paper covered in crayon scribbles. Picking it up and seeing two figures, one was clearly Kalinka in her ballet outfit, and the other was much taller. He read the top of the paper, “my big brother”. He smiled taking the paper into his own little room and staring at it until he heard Mikhail come home.

 

“MIKHAIL!”

He finally heard it, Thomas, then he saw the blood, dripping slowly from his hands and onto the aged crumpled paper. He was shaking, from head to toe, sitting in the stasis pod, breathing heavily.

Thomas turned around talking to something, the kids who heard the commotion and came running down. “Blues, just take the car, drive them around, just get out of here all of you.”

Mikhail snarled, pulling up another rat’s nest of wires yanking it out, hissing, stomping on old drawings. It took him a moment to put together all the puzzle pieces. He sealed away Kazimir years ago, and never thought of it again, boarded up the basement and never spoke of him again. But Kazimir somehow escaped, he left only a day after being sealed away. “Kalinka…” He licked his lips, stepping out of the pod. “She had to have done it...Somehow…” He played with the key code, again and again. Kalinka’s birthday, and his wife’s death… “She let him out.”

“Mikhail, who let who out?” Thomas asked finally facing him, outside they could hear the faint hum of a car engine.

“Kazimir...Death…” He kneeled down, picking up an old photo album, blowing off the dust. “Thomas, I can’t undo what I’ve done...And Kalinka is now paying for it.” He didn’t feel the ground under him, it felt like a noose was around his neck, his blood ran cold.

One moment he was in the secret basement, and the next he was in the kitchen. Pulling down a big bottle of alcohol. Thomas grabbed the neck of the bottle glaring at him. He yanked the bottle away from his friend, twisting the cap, slapping the old photo album on the kitchen table. “I think you only met him once, Kazimir.”

Thomas blinked, trying to think back. “My memory isn’t what it used to be.”

He rolled his eyes. “Kazimir! The little robot boy I made after your successes with Blues! Kalinka’s older brother! The little boy who I turned into a monster!” He snapped, drinking down a few mouth fulls and falling back into a chair. “Oh, Thomas I fucked up…” He felt the lump in his throat, flipping the book open to a certain photo. It was of his wife, Kazimir and himself, a happy family before Kalinka.

“Kazimir?” Thomas pulled the book towards himself. “Mikhail, what did you do?”

He sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, chugging a few mouthfuls of the stinging liquor. “Kazimir...he’s just like Blues, a few modifications here and there, but still a gamble. Nuclear core, no real back up for his I.C. chip, and no 3 laws. He’s human, made of metal, he can do whatever he wants, steal, have intercourse, and even kill a man.” He shook his head, falling over the table. “He was made before Kalinka was born, and he looked after her when I worked off all the bills.” He drank some more. “I had nightmares, I couldn’t eat, sleep, started losing my hair, I often fell asleep at the wheel, started drinking.” He shook his head. “I was a mess, and I treated Kazimir like shit.” He swallowed another mouthful of alcohol.

Thomas sat down, patting his shoulder. “What happened?”

Mikhail rubbed his forehead. “We drifted apart when Kalinka was no more than 3, Kazimir started acting up. He’d challenge me to fight him, throw out my drink, only cook enough food for Kalinka and himself. But the final push was when I started working on the Robot Masters. He acted out more and more, and now that I look back at it, he just wanted a family again.” He shook his head in shame. “So one night I was tucking Kalinka in and I had a thought, this was during the revolution, to build someone to protect her. I started with the blueprints, and worked day and night.”

“Mikhail?” Thomas pushed away from the photos, his face was pale.

“I noticed it one day how Kazimir would hang over Kalinka, how he’d take care of her. I knew what he was doing, he’d watch the scariest movies, and he’d try to make himself brave for her. He started that habit when he found out he was gonna, have a little sister running around. We didn’t see eye to eye, but he both cared about Kalinka more than anything. So he was the perfect candidate. He didn’t have any laws, nothing stopping him from doing whatever he wanted.” He shook his head. “So I started modifying him...turning him into something else, something other than my son.”

“It’s him isn’t it?”

He nodded, feeling the drink rise up in his throat. “He didn’t like it, I told him it was for Kalinka, to protect her. That was the only thing that I could say that would convince him. So I turned him into Death itself.”

“Oh God Mikhail.” Thomas stared at him, the look in his eyes told him that he didn’t look like a friend anymore.

He licked his lips. “I was so scared, the revolution ended, and I built a monster that I couldn’t control. So I sealed him away…” He felt the hot tears well up. “Kalinka must’ve missed her big bear so much that she woke him up…”

“And now he’s got his sister again?”

Thomas was pale, deathly pale, he felt cold so very cold. “He’s got my little girl, and I don’t know what he might do.”

 

“Huh?” He cleared his throat, checking his internal clock, peeling open his eyes. The pod was dark, really dark. “What mess did you get yourself into now Kazmir?” He asked himself, seeing a crack of light, slowly pushing open the pod. Strange it had only been a few hours, not even a whole day.

“Kasmer!” Kalinka squeaked out, peeking into the pod.

“Kalinka?” He looked down at her, ruffling her hair, his massive hand almost holding her whole skull. He felt the twinge in his stomach, this wasn’t right, he wasn’t right. The upgrades, every one of them meant, for one thing, killing. For the first time in a long while, he felt fear.

Kalinka giggled, taking his hands leading him out of the pod, he stopped letting their hands slip apart. “Big bear?” She turned around, her little eyes full of confusion.

“Sorry little cub...what you got there?” He kneeled down, holding his hand out.

Kalinka shoved a stack of paper into it. “I wanted to show Kasmer, my family.”

He laughed, sitting down, cross-legged, patting the white armor for Kalinka to sit on. She curled up on his lap, both of them half hugging one another, Kazmir started to flip through the crayon drawings, commenting, and often tickling her. They reached the end of the stack of drawings, Kalinka already asleep in his arms. “Alright little cub, up we go.” He picked her up, cradling her. Placing the top drawing into the pod, glaring at it as he shut the door. “He’ll find out.”

He carried Kalinka up into her room, setting her down on her bed and tucking her in, kissing her forehead. “Mmm?” Kalinka stirred a little, opening her tiny eyes. “Kasmer?” She sat up, brushing some hair out of her face to look at him. “You’re not going back into that...bed is you?”

He smiled, shaking his head. “No, little cub, I’m not going back there.”

She smiled. “Good night big bear.” Kalinka rolled onto her side, sleeping.

Kazmir smiled, getting to his feet, opening up a hatch in his chest to shove the pictures in. “Good night little sister.” He closed the door behind him, stopping by his dad’s room, he knew he wasn’t in there. “Goodbye, father.”

And with that he left, the crunch of his feet in the snow was the only sounds besides the wind. Vanishing like a bad dream, a ghost that would no longer haunt the halls. He was gone.


	9. Beast

The bed was comfy, as always, cold, after his wife past many years ago, but somehow he was able to always fall asleep, but not tonight. It nagged him, itching at the back of his skull. “Kazmir…” He gave up on trying to sleep, allowing his mind to think freely.

Kazmir was ‘born’ on a fall night, the leaves had been falling and building upon the sidewalks. Mikhail remembers keeping him close, trying to hide his newly’ born son as they walked through the streets. Constantly telling him to keep his head down. The revolution was in full spin in those days, and scientists were being taken by both sides. He built Kazmir to help around the house, help his wife around and most of all to be a kid. He remembers how skittish Kazmir was at first, jumping at door slamming, always clinging close to him. His wife fell in love with Kazmir, getting him closes and toys, telling him stories late at night.

Then once again he got scared when Kalinka was born, making his own line of Robot Masters, but making his own son into something else. Kazmir had every right to hate him. He no longer had that round face, the pale white hair, or his little chubby fingers. Taller, skinny, pale skin, almost no ‘fat’ on his bones, Skull man was something else. No matter if he still had the same colored eyes as he did was a child.

No longer a child and forced to be an adult.

“Mikhail?” Thomas stuck his head in, his fluffy robe covering his E-Can pajamas.

He groaned sitting up on his bed. “Still up?”

Thomas stepped in, shutting the door behind him. “Yeah a few minutes ago Blues and the twins came home, I’m sharing the pull out bed with the boys, and I hope you don’t mind Roll in Kalinka’s.”

“No, no, it’s fine, besides I think if she was here Kalinka would love a sleepover with Roll.” He patted the bed, Thomas took the very end of the bed. “How’s Blues?”

“He’s quiet, but I thanked him for taking the twins out, they got some ice cream, so that’s in the freezer. But I’m giving him some space.” Thomas sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. “How are you doing?”

Mikhail thought for a moment, tight-lipped. “Bad...It’s not that Kazmir will hurt Kalinka, no he loves her, and will protect her. I’m scared what he’ll say to her, and what she’ll think...And I’m worried about him.” He chewed on his lip. “I wonder what his life has been like, what he’s seen, what he’s done…”

Thomas smiled at that. “I wonder that about Blues myself, I should ask him that, and how he got the ice cream.”

Mikhail laughed. “Don’t guilt him, I remember in college you had a nasty habit of stealing little things of food. Not sure how you got out of the store with a whole turkey.”

Thomas laughed. “The trick was to always know where the cameras were. College was fun with you and Albert.”

“I remember that one time that you stole an inflatable life raft during finales so you could get Al out for a bit.”

“I wrote on the brick that I threw through his window ‘get up cunt’!”

They two broke down in laughter, erasing all the years of tension in a few moments.

“Mikhail, when we were in class together, I thought you had it made, you were younger than either of us and half the time you were top of the class.”

“Still paying off student loans.”

They laughed at that again.

“Thomas, you’re the one who has it made.” Mikhail pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. “Sure and I’m constantly fighting with my best friend.”

They went quiet for a few moments. “That look Al gave you before he jumped out his window and onto the life raft was gold.”

Thomas burst into laughter, chuckling till his face was red. “I’ve never heard him cuss so much in German.”

“That poor man, I can’t believe how hammered you got him.”

“I can’t believe he won not one drinking contest but 3.”

They chatted about their college days, laughing at the stories. Slowly dying down until the two were quiet, thinking back to the old days.

“We’re some old dogs huh?” Thomas spoke up, looking at his banged up hands.

“I should’ve never locked him up.”

“Hmmm?”

“When I locked him up, Kalinka wouldn’t stop crying, asking for her big bear...I knew I fucked up then, but I didn’t know what to do…” He shook his head. “That night I didn’t return to the lab, I just went to a bar and drank.”


	10. Dead Girl Walking

She yawned, inching out of the bundle of blankets, and Sugar Skull’s cloak. She wrapped it around herself, feeling the slight chill, as she inching her way to the door. “Good morning.” She smiled, barely out of the door, smelling scrambled eggs. Sitting down on a barrel, and wiping her eyes.

“Morning Kalinka,” Sugar Skull smiled, scraping again at the eggs. “More cheese?”

She looked into the pan, shaking her head. “No those are just fine.” She sat back down, as Sugar handed her a cold glass of water. “Thanks.” She waited as Sugar cooked.

“Any funny dreams?” He asked, looking at the corner of his eye.

Kalinka thought for a long while, when she was little at a certain point she would suddenly get nightmares strange that they didn’t seem to attack her here. “No, I used to get these nightmares when I was little like I was buried alive, or put away in a tight little box, and I’d always scream waking up. Scared my dad every night. But I haven’t had one of those dreams in a while, they used to haunt me when I was really little, but slowly faded away, I still have one now and then. When Wily kidnapped me I barely could sleep, I kept screaming, I had panic attacks.” Kalinka shivered, hating that filthy room, hating the old man even more. “But I didn’t have one last night or the night that you took me. I just keep having theses fuzzy dreams, and I wake up with a smile on my face every day.” Sugar set the plate of eggs down. “Thank you.”

He smiled, sitting down on, opening up an old book, so old that the pages were almost brown.

Kalinka was quiet, eating her eggs, she knew very little about her captor. Sugar Skull was quiet, intimidating, and overall had this feeling of sadness. Sugar wasn’t that bad, he was nice, understanding and treated her nicely, but there was something else, in the back of her head that was nagging at her. Why was she so relaxed around him? It was like seeing an old friend again.

“Kalinka?” Sugar looked up from his book, closing it and setting it aside, she read the side, Edgar Allan Poe.

She finished the last bit of her eggs. “Yeah?”

“What’s your father like?” He asked, taking a sip of water.

Kalinka thought for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. “He’s good, he’s a good dad, it’s just that bad things happen to him. Like Dr.Wily, like my mom passing, but he’s always trying to do his best for me.” She chewed the inside of her mouth. “I kinda wonder why, I mean, my mother passed, but at times it feels like he’s trying to fix things.”

“Oh.” Sugar was quite, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

“What...what was your father like?” She scooted closer, wandering.

Sugar Skull was quiet for a moment, licking his lips, hunching over the table, resting his head in his hands. “Honestly...I think my father was good once, I remember when he’d come home at night, and actually talk to me, I learned a lot from him. How to cook, clean, read, write, everything.” He sighed, shaking his head, looking away. “But then things happened, and I ran away.”

“What are you scared of?” She asked, truly wondering what he kept him up at night.

“Facing my past, seeing my father again. What are you scared of?”

“I’m scared for my father, I worry about the RMs, what might happen to all of them, they have a right to be happy.”

He stared at her, his face showing no emotion, she jumped when he suddenly stood up. “Let’s go.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s take you home.” He slid on his mask, his friendly face replaced with a cold unfeeling one.

* * *

 

He hissed, pulling his hand away shaking it, stuffing it in his mouth, the soldering iron got him again. Then again only 3 hours of sleep and having panic attacks will affect your work, Mikhail spat out a line of foul words, wishing for some form or relaxation. Just to know if his little girl was alright.

And if his son was still in there.

“He hates me.” He mumbled to himself, thinking back to the times when Kazimir would wait for him at the door, holding Kalinka. Kazimir would smile ask him how his day was as he got dinner and picked up Kalinka. They would chat for hours on end, always testing how his free will would act, how he would act. 

“Daddy look I caught a toad!” Kazimir busted into his lab holding a fat slimy toad, grinning ear from ear.

“Kazimir!” He jumped up, as the toad slipped out of Kazimir’s hands, slapping onto his face.

“Oh!”

Mikhail burst into laughter, pulling the toad off, holding it carefully. “Don’t squeeze too hard, I know he’s slippery but he’s not gonna jump out of your hands if you’re gen-”

The fat toad jumped off of his hands and onto his desk.

Kazimir smiled, quickly picking up the toad and stuffing it into his pocket. “Sorry.”

Mikhail smiled, ruffling Kazimir’s hair. “It’s alright, besides that gives me an idea for a Robot Master.”

Kazimir beamed.

“Now let’s go put our little friend back in his home.” Mikhail smiled.

“Mikhail?” Thomas knocked him back into the present, looking into the small lab.

“Hmm?” He blinked, trying to play it like he had some mental stability.

Thomas walked in, handing him a bowl of ice cream. “Try not to burn out, alright?”

He smiled, poking at the sweet treat, feeling the knot in his stomach. “Was this the pep talk you would give Albert in college?”

Thomas slowly nodded. “He’d always run himself into the ground when he was working, I know he still does, Rock says whenever he fights Wily he can see his ribs.”

Mikhail studied his friend, knowing that Thomas would always put others before himself, he was no longer this skinny energetic somewhat pervy guy. Thomas was run down after Blues ran off, after the Robot Masters, Albert’s betrayal and putting his second son through all that hell, Thomas wasn’t the same. The beard was still there, but his aged eyes and weight were new. Mikhail sighed. “And you should know ‘a candle that burns as twice as bright will only burn half as long.’”

Thomas frowned, sticking his nose. “You just keep burning huh?”

He nodded. “Then Wily just burns both ends.”

Thomas shook his head. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your work.” He patted Mikhail’s back, walking out of the lab.

Cossack eyed the ice cream.

* * *

 

“Hold my hand.” He snapped his fingers, a second later Kalinka’s hand stuffed his. Snow slowly drifted down, he looked forward, hearing Kalinka in his heavy boots. “I know they’re bulky, but you’re not going barefoot.”

She frowned. “But you’re barefoot.”

“I have socks.”

“With holes!” She snapped.

He laughed, as they walked in the darkness, the wind rocking against them. He didn’t shiver, he didn’t get numb, he only felt her hand in his. She wore his armor, or most of it, gloves, boots, his overly huge black undershirt, and his cloak. She was warm, and he felt nothing, almost nothing. He hid his smile, thinking back.

“Come on Kalinka.” He smiled, helping his little sister stand on her back legs, wobbling forward. “That’s my girl!” She looked up from between his legs, her eye bright with rosy cheeks. He laughed scooping her up into his arms. Kalinka’s chubby little hands pulled at his hair. “What boo?” He strolled over to the sofa, flopping down.

Kalinka giggled. “Boooo!”

“That’s right booo...big bear!” He poker her nose, she giggled.

He stared forward, knowing that Kalinka was staring up at him. “You’re a brave little girl, and don’t you forget that.”

* * *

 

Ow!” He yanked his hand back flailing around as his fingers bled a little from the sharp metal, quickly shoving his hand into a filthy cloth and hissing. He sighed looking down at Toadman’s chest, seeing that the power cord needed to be rewired. “Damn you Wily.” he sneered at the crazed doctor’s work. “Damn, damn, damn...damn.” He started to mumbled, picking up a flat head screwdriver infringing the blood on his hand. Sadly that was normal when he was frustrated and working he didn’t care how much damage he took, numbing everything around him. When she passed that was all he did, numb himself.

The footsteps were more than recognizable at this point heavy, one side fell a little lighter than the other, Thomas’ old college injury. “Mikhail?” He leaned against the door frame, sipping some tea Roll made. “It’s almost 1 in the morning.”

He kept his mouth in a thin line, waving away his hand.

“You know she’ll come back right?”

He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. “Thomas, you may not understand, but I messed up, you messed up, Albert really fucked up. I learned how badly we messed up when Kalinka was left with just me.” He set his tools down, looking at the caked blood. “Kalinka doesn’t have programming she has hours upon hours of learning, Kazimir doesn’t have that. I programmed him and reprogrammed him, and I shouldn’t have. Thomas, the joy of children is that you get to spend time with them help them mold into something great...I wish I knew that with Kazimir…”

Thomas cleared his throat, Mikhail groaned spinning around in his chair seeing his friend boiling with anger. “What are you saying.”

“I’m saying that I shouldn’t have programmed Kazimir for anything, and I should’ve raised him, and I didn’t.” He snapped getting to his full height. “Now I’m gonna say this, Thomas gets the hell out of my lab.”

Thomas shot him a glare before swiftly turning around and slamming the door closed. Mikhail stared at the wood carving on the door, hissing before he sat down again spinning around.

“It’s true.” He sneered at his work, seeing another one of Wily’s horrid chips, tearing it out and smashing it under his foot. “You old bastard.” He went back to work knowing that he would have to apologize to his friend in the morning. “What would it be like if I raised him?” He thought out loud. “I wouldn’t be scared right now, I would know that he would protect Kalinka, he would love her, and maybe forgive me for everything…”

He heard footsteps again, annoyed that Thomas was gonna continue this argument, grabbing a heavy wrench and turning around as the door swung open.

**_~CLANK!~_ **

“Kazimir?” He froze not even flinching when the wrench hit the floor.

The hood hid his face, but Mikhail knew the green radiating from his body, the small skull floating around the figure forming a protective layer around Kazimir. The green eyes held nothing in them, harshly pinning him.

“Kazi-”

He lifted up a single hand, Mikhail slammed his mouth shut. “She’s fine, I asked her to wait in the garage.”

“Oh t-thank you.” His voice cracked, fighting back the lump in his throat.

Kazimir sighed rubbing his face. “I didn’t kidnap her, I heard that Wily did, so I took her.”

“Why?” He fell back into the stool, not letting his eyes leave Kazimir.

“She’s my little sister, you didn’t program that into me.” He crossed his arms, somehow making him appear so much stronger then Mikhail. “I overheard some of that, I have to admit, you got a pair to call out Thomas.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “I know I can’t say ‘I’m sorry’, that won’t fix anything, there’s nothing I can do to fix what I’ve done, but...thank you, Kazimir, for keeping her safe.” He didn’t program love into Kazimir, Kazimir learned it.

“Keep an eye on her and yourself for a while, the mob is looking for either of you, knowing that you’re ‘loaded’.”

“The mob? Kazimir you…” He mouth went dry, the energy in his body seemed to be sucked out at that.

“I had to look out for myself, made a name, kept her safe, you gave me the too-”

“Kazimir!” He jumped back up, rushing towards his son, feeling the slight tingle as the Skull Shield faded. “You’re better then this, you’re my son, and I fucked up, not you. Kazimir, I know a lot about you, I know you used to be scared of the dark, that you don’t know how to drive, and I know for certain that you’re better than this!”

The green eyes blinked slowly. “Of course you know, you raised me.”

Mikhail slowly let go of the thin cloak. “So...will you?”

“No.” Kazimir shook his head, stepping back from his father, slumping a little. “They’re after me, I told them I’d bring Kalinka to them...it’s better this way.”

“Is it?” He felt a headache in the back of his skull. “Is it really?”

“She doesn’t remember me, and you covered your tracks well…” Kazimir shook his head. “I was trying to figure out if she had any idea who I am.”

“Kazimir, I’ll tell her for you, I’ll tell her everything.” He slipped down to the floor, pulling his legs up. “You grew up...heh, funny I miss the times where you would come home with frogs in your hands and covered in mud...why did you teach her to catch frogs?”

Kazimir laughed, shaking his head. “She may be a ‘princess’ to you, but to me, she’s my little sister, so she better know how to catch some frogs.”

“You’re an overgrown turd.” Mikhail snorted rolling his eyes.

“Hey, old man the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” He sighed, grabbing an E-can from a stack. “Later old man.”

“Seeya later turd.” Mikhail watched his son walk out of the front door, smiling at his oldest creation. “Please be safe.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “The mob?” His stomach turned at the thought of sweet little Kazimir running around with blood on his hands. He should go to the garage and check on Kalinka, but his body simply didn’t feel like moving. Like his bones were made of dust and water that would crumble when he moved. “Kalinka…” He stepped out of his lab, passing the guest room and Kalinka’s room. Roll slept in Kalinka’s room while Rock and Thomas shared the other. Passing through the small kitchen and into the mudroom and finally opening the door to the garage.

There she was, Kalinka, sitting on the steps, she turned around, smiling at her dad. It wasn’t long until he picked her up, carrying her into the house and setting her down on the kitchen island. Pulling out some bread and peanut butter. “Daddy?” Kalinka was the first to speak, watching her father make two sandwiches. “I’m kinda surprised that you’re not asking if I’m alright, or anything.”

Mikhail sighed, handing her the sandwich, sitting down next to her. “I know you’re fine, I know I look like a mess too. But Kalinka you’re gonna hear something bad about me, and...and how I know that he’d never hurt you.” He took a bite of his, wrapping an arm around his little girl. “Kalinka...before I had you in my life I had your mother and Kazimir.”

* * *

 

The wind billowed, trees creaked in the dead of night, the frozen over snow crunched underfoot.

“Dad! Mom!” He scrambled on the tile floors sliding with his socks, only a few days old, they didn’t have time to find small enough clothes for him, but he didn’t mind, even if he kept tripping over his pants and socks. He slammed into the wall, grunting, turning to their bedroom, Kasimir grinned ear to ear, he didn’t know why but the white stuff outside made him giddy. Kazimir threw open the door. “Mom! Dad!”

Dad jumped up falling out of bed with a low groan. “It’s too early Kazimir.”

Mom sighed, chuckling as she rolled over to face her son. “Good morning my little bear, what is it?”

Kazimir ran up to her, half hugging his mom. “There’s white stuff on the ground, I want to play in it, is that okay?”

Mom sighed. “Alright, I think dad needs some time to sleep some more, let me get dressed and we’ll head out.” She smiled, kissing his forehead.

Kazimir blinked away the warm memory, staring down at a stone, the crisp air stung his lungs as he lowered the cloak. “I don’t have much to say…” He fiddled around with the daisies in his arms, each one he hand-picked from a public greenhouse. “I don’t think there is much to say...heh…” Kazimir felt his throat close up, raw emotion bubbling up by his eyes, shaking in the wind even though he didn’t feel cold. “I want to say something...I should say something…” He freed one of his hands, cupping his mouth, then wiping his eyes, forcing back the ball into his throat. “I often wonder if you watch me, if you’re proud of me, or disappointed. Do you watch over Kalinka? Do you sit there and clap at her ballets? Do you hum to her when she can’t sleep like you did with me?” He sighed, no longer able to blink back the tears. “I know I’ve messed up, and I know you want me to make up for it, so that’s what I’m going to do.” He set the flowers down, brushing off the gravestone, running his fingers over the name.

C-H-A-S-I-T-Y

Kazimir smiled. “Goodbye, mom.”

* * *

 

Kalinka felt cold, setting down her half-eaten sandwich, pulling up her knees. “You did that?”

Her father nodded slowly. “I was so scared…”

She frowned, staring off at nothing. Kazimir? Her older brother? Weakly her father slipped off the kitchen counter, waving her to follow. Her father leads them into his lab, Kalinka gasped seeing the RMs all offline and in extensive repairs. Dad sat down and watched her as she checked over each one of them, kissing their foreheads and mumbling ‘sleep tight’ in their ears. Finally, she stopped by her dad, he dug out an old photo album and handed it to her. “Why don’t I remember him?”

“It was before the RMs, only when you first started to walk and talk was when I started to modify him for battle.”

Kalinka found a photo of a pink baby and Kazimir. “He kept asking me questions, he wanted to make sure I’m safe.”

“Big Bear.”

“Huh?” She looked up at her father.

“When you were a baby you didn’t like saying brother, so you said ‘big bear’, or tried to, and you loved the name ‘little bear’.”

Kalinka nodded, flipping through the photos, closing the book. “You’re going to tell the RMs?”

He nodded. “You should get some re-”

She sniffed, running up and hugging her dad, burying her face in his shoulder. “I still love you.”

He laughed. “I love you too, come on Roll’s already asleep in your bed so you’ll have to share, is that alright?”

* * *

 

It had been years since he felt this way, scared, yet his feet still crunched with each footstep. Taking the backroads, roads he could map out even if his optics fell out. The city slept, only monsters went bump in the night. He stopped, looking up at the light outside of the warehouse, his eyes stinging, he wanted to feel this, wanted to feel these moments. Three knocks, wait, 5 knocks, wait, kick the door.

The door flung open, a familiar face crept out of the darkness, a rat-like face, he used to imagine Nikita as some rodent. He grinned. “Hello Death, been while, the boss has been waiting, and let me tell you he’s not pleased.”

Kazimir nodded, refusing to speak, wearing his armor, for once it felt heavy, walking past the small women. Hearing the loud slam of the metal door and flinching, no backing out this time.

It was a maze, yet he knew it, traveling it plenty of times. He uses to deeds for the Don, intimidates someone who owed money, kidnaps them, even kills, there was a reason why he was called ‘Death’. He paused, waiting outside the door, knocking on it and meeting another face, they glared at him, before opening the door.

Kazimir slipped in, for once feeling small, really small even if he towered over everyone in the room. He slowly made his way to the round red carpet, standing in the middle, folding his arms behind his back. He held his breath as the Dona slowly turned over on her massive sofa, the fur coat hiding her body, making her look bigger. He cleared his throat. “Good evening Anastasia.” 

Anastasia blinked, her soft face turning towards him, locking him in with her cold grey eyes. Her red lips curling into a smile. “Death, my, my,” Her voice was always like honey, yet it was always cold, like one moment she could kiss you the next rip out your throat. “I was worried you wouldn’t show.” She sat up, picking up a glass of wine, sipping it, not once breaking eye contact with him. “Yet empty handed? Tell me did you not bring the girl?”

This was it, this was the moment, he’d tell her, the reason why he felt queasy, why he swayed, why he was scared. “I couldn’t ma’am, I’m sorry but I couldn’t bring Kalinka Cossack to you.” 

“Hmmm?” She set the glass down, her grey eyes narrowing almost into slits. “You’ve never failed before, tell me why did you not reap?”

He sighed. “She’s my sister.”

Anastasia gasped, cupping her mouth with the tips of her fingers, faking her shock. “Sister? Has Death a little sister? Oh, my.” She rose to her feet, the high heels clicking on the floor. “I didn’t know robots had sisters, is she a robot?”

“No, she’s a human, just a little girl.” He met the Dona’s eyes, challenging her. “And I would never allow her to come to harm.”

She laughed, circling him. “Yet Dr.Wily, that’s his name, right? Just kidnaps her? Just plucks her from her father? You let that happen.” She stopped a sinister look in her eyes. “You’re her brother, you’re Dr.Cossack’s son? Tell me will you be willing to pay his debts to us?”

Kazimir cleared his throat. “I believe I have, I’ve never taken the full amount you’ve offered me. I’ve done plenty of dirty work, and now I’d like to live my own life.”

She was fast, swinging out a metal pipe from her sleeve, smashing it into Kazimir’s head. He gasped in pain, his body falling to the ground. With a snap of her fingers, a dozen men from the shadows slunk out, bats and golf clubs in their hands. “I want his oil to stain this rug.”

He felt small, shutting his eyes tight as the weapons landed on him, tearing skin, pulling wires, denting his frame. Even Anastasia took part, bashing in his skull, cracking his eyes. Feeling like a child hiding under his bed when the thunder outside rocked the whole house, his eyes welling up with stinging tears. And then finally, one last swing of a pipe and pain spread through his body, forcing himself to shut down.

* * *

 

“EEEEK!” Roll screamed hiding her face into the pillow in her lap.

“AAAAH!” Rock jumped off the sofa, landing hard on the floor.

“OH SWEET LORDLY!” Dr.Light shouted dropping his glass and trying to escape the pile of blankets on top of him.

“KALINKA HOW CAN YOU WATCH THIS?!” Daddy shouted, his face pale, as he shivered. “The thingy just was there!”

She giggled, not even moving an inch on the sofa, watching the others panic and shake. “Oh come on, it’s Aliens, this is old, really old, it’s a jump scare.”

Rock hissed, getting to his feet. “It was just there, and got him, and he was so close to killing it.”

“I’m not looking, I’m not looking, I’m not looking.” Roll shut her eyes tight into her pillow, shaking her head.

“I could spoil it for everyone.”

“NO!” Everyone shouted even Dr.Light who recently got a cold from the weather and stress. 

She laughed, taking another bite of her peanut butter sandwich sinking father back into the sofa. “Alright, alright.” She shook her head, remembering the first time she watched this movie, sitting on Kazimir’s lap. She didn’t scream, every now and then she would jump, but she felt safe. He would hold her, hug her as they watched. She was safe, and she was safe now, the monsters couldn’t get her, even if they were just people in costume.

She smiled, watching Rock pace back and forth on the sofa, trying to breathe. Dr.Light tried to bring a glass of water up to his face yet his arm was shaking so badly that he used two. Roll was rocking back and forth on the sofa, mumbling ‘It’s not real’ again and again. Daddy was frozen in fear, his fingernails digging into his chair. She imagined Kazimir here, sitting next to her, half hugging her as they watched. Laughing at everyone else, yet completely relaxed.

She smiled, watching Ripply run around the ship looking for the orange cat, trying to escape. ‘He’ll come back, he comes back for me,’ she thought, taking another bite of her sandwich. ‘Big Bear’.


End file.
